Apa Hiruma Suka Coklat?
by KuroHiruAmano
Summary: Mamori ingin memberi Hiruma Coklat di hari Valentine. Tapi apa Hiruma suka? Bagaimana aku memberikannya? Read This. & don't Forge RnR ! :


**Apa Hiruma suka coklat??**

Author : KuroHiruAmano

Pairing : HiruMamo

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata yang punya

Sebenarnya nih fic dah saia buat buat Valentine, tapi karena belum selesai jadi baru saia publishnya baru sekarang.. tolong dimaafkan.

-

Mamori POV

Tidak terasa besok adalah hari Valentine, apa aku juga akan membuat coklat seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Tapi untuk siapa ya?? Aku tidak punya seseorang yang special untuk kuberi coklat, kalaupun ada apa orang seperti 'dia' suka coklat.

"Mamo-nee....." Panggil Suzuna dari kejauhan sambil berlari ke arahku.

"Eehh,, Suzuna-chan ada apa??" Tanyaku singkat.

"Apa besok mamo-nee ingin membuat coklat untuk You-nii , besokkan hari valentine." Ucapnya to the point.

'Yahh, seperti itulah Suzuna selalu ingin tahu.' Gumamku sambil menarik nfas panjang sambil berfikir."Tidak tahu." Kataku singkat.

"Heheh, masa tidak tahu si, You-nii kan pacar Mano-nee." Katanya sambil menggodaku.

Ya, Hiruma memang pacarku tapi kami menjalani hubungan ini sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Hei,hei tidak kok, kata siapa?? Sok tau deh." Jawabku mengelak dan sambil terus berjalan.

Tidak terasa setelah mendengar ocehan suzune yang panjang serta pertanyaannya yang aneh-aneh akupun tiba didepan ruamah.

"Suzu-chan aku duluan ia." Kataku sambil berpamitan dan menuju rumah.

"Baiklah mamo-nee, sampai jumpa besok. Jangan lupa bawa coklatnya untuk You-nii besok." Ucapnya sambil tetep menggodaku dan melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Akupun membalasnya dengan senyum.

Setelah aku masuk kerumah aku segera berjalan kekamarku dan mengganti seragamku, aku pun memikirkan perkataan Suzuna tadi. 'Hmm.. apa aku tidak akan membuat coklat untuk seoran pun??' tanyaku sendiri dalam hati. Beberapa saat aku melamunkan perkataan Suzuna aku memutuskan untuk membuat beberapa coklat untuk tim demon termasuk 'dia'.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah, aku berjalan menuju supermarket untuk membeli coklat, aku membeli beberapa dark coklat dan white coklat. Setelah itu aku kembali ke rumah dan segera menuju dapur untuk membuat coklat tersebut. Aku membuat coklat yang sama untuk semua tim hanya saja ada satu coklat yang ku buat berbeda ya, benar aku membuat coklat rasa mint untuknya. Setelah selesai semuanya aku memasukkan coklat-coklat itu ke lemari pendingin dan aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

-

Pagi yang indah hadir diiringi kicauan merdu dari burung-burung yang bernyanyi, aku merapihkan tempat tidurku dan menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap berangkat sekolah. Seperti biasa aku barangkat sekolah bersama Sena.

Normal POV

"Pagi, Mamo-nee." Sapa Sena.

"Pagi, Sena." Balasku dengan senyum.

"Sepertinya pagi ini Bawaan Mamo-nee lebih banyak." Kata Senna sambil melirik ke arah tentengan yang Mamori bawa.

"Un, benar Sena, ini coklat." Jawab Mamori dengan mengangkat bawaannya.

"Oohh,, iya hari ini kan valentine." Ucap Sena.

"Begitulah." Jawab Mamori singkat.

"Memangnya Mamo-nee membuat coklat untuk siapa saja??" Tanya Sena.

"Untuk semua teman-teman tim Demon." Jawab Mamori.

"Waahh,, aku juga dapat coklat buatan Mamo-ne dong.. hehhe.." Kata Sena.

"Tentu." Ucap Momori dengan senyum manisnya.

-

Di ruang club Demon Devil Bats

"Mamori apa yang kau bawa??" Tanya Kurita.

"Ini coklat untuk kalian." Jawab Mamori.

"Wahhh,, coklat valentine ya,, pasti enak max." Sambung Monta diiringi tawa yang lainnya.

Mamori pun membagikan coklat yang telah dibuatnya.

"Benar-benar enak Mamo-nee." Puji Suzuna.

"Benar max." Seru Monta dengar mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Mamo-nee apa coklat untuk You-nii sudah kau berikan." Selidik Suzuna, aku hanya menjawab dengan menngeleng. "Yaahhh,, payah." Eluhnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dari pintu "Hei, sedang apa kalian, dasar pemalas kembali latihan bocah-bocah sialan." Perintahnya.

"Ba-baik." Jawab yang lainya.

"Cepat, jangan lelet." Ucapnya sambil menembakkan senapannya. "YAA~HAA..... lari yang benar bocah-bocah sialan." Teriaknya.

"Hiruma... bisa tidak si kau menyimpan senjata itu." Ucap mamori kesal.

"Cerewet sekali kau menejer sialan." Jawabnya.

"Dan bisa tidak kalau bicara itu yang sopan." Lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah manejer sialan jangan berisik, suaramu itu dapat merusak pendengaranku tahu." Ucapnya.

"Huh." Mamori mendengus keasl.

"Sudah jangan berisik kau menejer sialan, lebih baik kau bersihkan ruangan club sialan ini." Perintah Hiruma. Mamori yang kesal hanya menuruti perintahnya.

Sekaran diruanagn club hanya ada Mamori dan Hiruma saja yang sedangasik berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Hei, menejer sialan." Ujarnya.

"Apa.." jawab Mamori kesal.

"Apa di hari valentine ini kau tidak mau memberikan coklat padaku." Ucapnya dan berhasil membuat wajah Mamori memerah.

"Huh, untuk apa?? Lagian apa setan sepertimu suka coklat." Jawabnya, sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Kekekekekke." Jawabnya dengankekehan. Dan membuat suasana kembali hening.

Hari pun semakin senja, seluruh anggota tim Demon sudah pulang kini hanya ada Mamori dan Hiruma yang sedang membahas strategiuntuk pertandingan lusa. Mereka berdua membahas dengan serius seperti biasa ada perdebatan kecil diantara mereka. Setelah merasa hari semakin malam mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Hiruma, sudah semakin larut, lebih baik kita pulang sudah." Ajak Mamori.

"Hn, naiklah kita klanjutkan ini besok menejer sialan." Kata Hiruma.

"Iya,, aku duluan ya." Pamit Mamori, iya masih menyimapan coklat untuk Hiruma namun ia ragu untuk memberikannya.

"Hei, menejer sialan kenapa bengong." Ujar Hiruma yang membuat mamori tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eehh,, tidak,, ya a-aku pulang duluan jangan lupa kunci ruangan ini." Ucapnya yang kedua kali.

"Pulang dengan siapa?? Ini sudah malam tidak baik wanita sus sepertimu pulaang sendiri." Ejeknya.

"Hirumaaaa.... jangan bawa-bawa kue sus dong." Kata Hiruma kesal dengan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kekekke,, dasar nona sus, sudah aku antar kau pulang."Ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

Mamori hanya menunduk malu. "Apa tidak merepotkan." Serunya.

"Kau memang selalu merepotkanku." Katanya santai. 'Tapi jika kau kenapa-kenapa aku akan lebih repot manejer baka.' Umapt Hiruma dalam hati.

Mereka pu berjalan bersama, suasana diantara mereka sangat hening sampai akhirnya mamori membuka percakapan.

"Hiruma.." Panggilnya.

"Hn." Hanya jawaban singkat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hiruma dengarkan aku dong." Ucap Mamori sebal.

"Apa menejer sialan,, berisik sekali." Ucapnya. Seketika Mamori berhenti sajenak dijalan dekat tamandengan suasana malam itu.

"Hei,, kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti bodoh." Gumam Hiruma, Hiruma yang meligat mamori menghentikan jalannya pun ikut terhenti.

"Ini." Seru mamori seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan coklat buatannya untuk Hiruma.

Hiruma meneiikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa itu." Tanyanya cuek.

"Ini coklat yang kubuat untukmu bodoh." Teriak Mamori kesal.

"Kekekeke, ternyata benar ya, kau membuatnya untukku." Katanya sambil menyunggingkan seringainya yang bikin author senyum-senyum gaje kalo ngeliat seringai Hiru *plakk d'gampar readers.

Mamori hanya mengangguk malu. "Un."

"Boleh aku memakan coklat sialan ini." Ujar Hiruma.

"Silahkan." Balas Mamori yang masih menyembunyikan rona pipinya.

"Hmm.. lumayan, rasa mint kesukaanku, enak." Ucapnya. "Apa kau ingin memcobanya juga menejer sialan." Sambungnya dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Eeh,, tidak usah itu un-." Kata-kata Mamori terpotong ketika disadari bibir lembut Hiruma berada pada bibir mungilnya. Hiruma melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"Bagaimana rasanya?? Kekekke." Tanya Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun..." jawab Mamori yang wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. 'Rasanya sepertimu 'mint' dan sedikit manis coklat.' Batin Mamori.

"Kau tampak lucu dengan wajah seperti itu." Ledeknya.

"Hiruma-kun berhenti mengejekku." Perintah mamori.

"Kekekke." Kekehnya. "Menejer sialan." Ucapnya.

"Hn." Balas Mamori.

"Aishiteru." Serunya lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa Hiruma-kun??" Ucapku yang sebenarnya mendengar perkataannya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Katanya.

"Katakan sekali lagi." Bujuk Mamori.

"Sudahlah menejer sialan jangan memaksaku." Ujjar Hiruma. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah Mamori.

"Aishiteru mo..." Ucap Mamori. Hiruma hanya berseringai. 'Ternyata ia suka soklat.' Serunya dalam hati dengan senyum manisnya.

-FIN-

Kyaaa,,, akhirnya fic Eyeshield21 pertama saia selesai juga..

Maaf klo msh bnyk typo n gaje + OOC..

Akhir kata REVIEW pliss ^_^


End file.
